Visors for blocking the sun and other sources of glare have been standard equipment on motor vehicles for many years. These visors are generally mounted to the upper outside corner of the driver and/or passenger side compartment, and have conventionally been constructed with structural cores of plastic, hard board or foam. An aesthetic covering for the core is also normally provided with the visor. To secure the covering to the core, it has been conventional to use an adhesive, either alone or in combination with some mechanical means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,946, for example, shows a sun visor including a polymeric core with pins and corresponding mating recesses formed around the periphery on opposite core halves for compressing the edges of an upholstery material and clamping them in a secure position as the visor halves are brought together during manufacturing. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,938 teaches a sun visor in which a border of the covering material is clamped in a groove in the sun visor body.
One problem with this type of construction is that over a period of time, the cover pulls away from the core.